creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelic Alice
Alice Pleasance was only meant to attend a local high school trip to a pantomime. But, after a certain encounter with a puppeteer, she began to blame others for her selfish actions and slowly her own twisted view of reality overtook her after experiencing mere misfortune on her 11th birthday. Personality She acted as a sweet and loving girl to most people she encountered but, if question about her wealthy family, could become aggressive and impatient. She was frequently spoilt as a child, as she was growing up a rich household, and was pampered to an excessive amount. Alice's obsession for achieving fame and fortune had grown from her upbringing and the encounter at the pantomime which does affect her judgment of other people's characters when interacting with other children her age and, sometimes, teenagers or even adults. Refusal of her requests often leads to a falling out with Alice but, when there is acceptance to her demands, she may act kinder depending on whether the person can fulfill the request to her '''standards. Appearance When she was attending the trip, she wore her school uniform. This consists of a light-grey t-shirt below a dark-grey jumper, white knee-length socks and black Velcro shoes. She also carries a pink flip-phone within her colour matching bag. After the incident with her and the puppeteer, she began to wear a similar outfit but something had slightly changed. Her pink flip-phone and bag had changed to a timid rose colour. Alice has braided, golden blonde hair with bottle green eyes and her skin type is porcelain. Most of her appearance is that like her aunt rather than her parents/siblings. Pros/Cons * '''Determination - If Alice has her eyes set on a goal, she won't hold back on completing it any way possible. The same goes for the victim's torment as well. * Confidence - Usually, Alice has enough self-esteem to continue her work with her growing pride. Alice doesn't allow much to distract her from completing her job. * Assertive - Alice will stand up for herself, no matter the situation. Even if she seems to be losing, she'll keep fighting until she's won. * Selfishness - When certain situations require a sacrifice, Alice won't hesitate to give others up before herself to save her own skin. She doesn't appreciate being labelled as such but rather defense herself by saying "That's the way to show-business!" (her catchphrase). * Rudeness - Alice can sometimes become obnoxious towards the people she's meant to work with and respect. She will even go so far as to blame others for her actions/behaviour towards them. * Deceiving - Alice wasn't completely betrayed by the puppeteer as she was still given her desired ability. She's able to use her appearance against the victim by luring them into a false sense of security/trust with Alice leading to them to sign a soul-claiming contract to the puppeteer. However, if they refuse, which is the common outcome, Alice uses her other given abilities to persuade the victim to sign their soul away. Weaknesses * Emotions - Alice can sometimes become so distressed, she'll have a nervous breakdown. This can be caused by the memory of her betrayal to her family and her deal with the puppeteer. * Physical Pain - Alice can still be harmed by physical objects as she isn't a spirit/ghost but, she's usually able to avoid this issue by using her invisibility to convince others of the victim's (fake) hallucinations of Alice leading to the victim falling insane giving her time to escape from the situation or her agility to dodge attacks from the victim or others around them. Story Summary [Link to '''Full' Origin/Story: Angelic Alice's Full Origin] Alice had always dreamed of being an actress. This wasn't really supported by her parents as they were employers of two separate businesses. However, this was going to change after she attended the local school trip to a pantomime where she encounters a young man by the name of William Dietrichson, an actor from The Lumina Theatre willing to assist in helping Alice achieve her dream. However, upon being led to the theatre, Alice discovered that William was in-fact a demon who was commonly known to create certain deals with his victims. He promised to give her the life of a young actress if she gave her promise to never state his demon name (Uth'tamas) to another living soul. Alice accepted and his promise never broke until Alice's 11th birthday arrived. Alice, frustrated by her younger siblings being treated 'better' than her, began to shout about how she wouldn't need siblings like them once she became a star. As her younger brother and sister mocked her for her attitude about the dreams she wishes were reality, Alice accidentally screams about the deal she made with Uth'tamas a few weeks prior. As Alice has broken her side of the deal, Uth'tamas returns to her infront of Lily and Luis and demands for Alice to admit she wasn't truthful. Alice refuses to confess and as a result of this, she watches Uth'tamas send her siblings to his underworld filled with unfortunate souls that couldn't fulfil their deals. Alice begs the demon to return her siblings but, Uth'tamas reminds her that he owns her soul and can control the future she wanted. Uth'tamas, however, does offer Alice a new deal to become his helper until she has gained enough contracts from his recorded victims to gain back her freedom. She accepts the newer deal in hope of finding her siblings again while completing her job as a demon's helper. Facts/Trivia * Her real name is similar to that of Alice's real name from Alice in Wonderland. * Her inspiration is from Susie/Alice Angel from Bendy and the Ink Machine. * She is not immortal, but she cannot age due to her deal with the puppeteer. * She cannot interfere with any texts sent by/to her victim but, she '''can '''interfere with calls to/by the victim and, sometimes, mimic the voice of her victim to relatives/friends or work-places. * The puppeteer within the story is '''not' the Creepypasta known as The Puppeteer, it is in-fact a demon who has taken the form of a human to match it's surroundings. * Cheeky Charlie is her supposed boyfriend who has also made a deal with the puppeteer (he also may assist her when tormenting her victim). * The ORIGINAL picture for Herobrine Alice was made by Tageerdo on Deviantart titled 'I'm not cute!' which represents Herobrine's daughter. Link to her gallery for proof: '''https://www.deviantart.com/tageerdo/gallery/ Theme Song(s) Escape - Pony Island by Jonah Senzel Note From CritizerHere '''Criticism is, of course, always welcome and I will try to read and respond as fast as I can. Thank you! Category:OC Category:Female Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Mischievous Category:Supernatural Category:Spirit Category:Ageless Category:Proxy Category:Administrator's Creation Category:Manipulator Category:Humanoid Category:In A Relationship